Infinite
by xpaauloomg
Summary: "And in this moment, I swear we were infinite." / Teasing, but not that kind of teasing. How can jealousy turn into this? / CeCe and Logan. Cogan. / One-Shot. May turn into a two-shot, if reviews are good. Rating may go up though. Read and review.


_And in that moment, I swear we were infinite .._

**Cogan - Infinite.**

Logan Hunter was a regular guy. He liked to skateboard, he's calm and coordinated, he's disciplined and dedicated to what he does .. Well, maybe not _totally _ordinary. But I mean, guys are guys. What makes him stick out from the rest was that he fell in love with his stepsister, _Sissy Jones._

* * *

It was just another ordinary day at the Jones's household .. not. Now that Logan was constantly at the apartment, CeCe didn't go a day without getting pestered by the brown-haired boy she's forced to call stepbrother.

"Logan, would you **please **get your feet off of the couch?" CeCe grabbed his legs and threw them on the ground before plopping down herself.

He smirked and lifted his legs again. Soon enough, both feet were placed on CeCe's lap, much to her disgust.

"You have got to be kidding me!" CeCe threw her hands up in the air.

Logan laughed. "What? Got a problem Sissy?"

"Yes. I do have a problem. And you are it!" She glared at him, causing him to chuckle.

CeCe pushed his legs off of her lap and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Logan sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"To a Logan-free zone," CeCe sneered, trotting past the boxes leading to her room down the hall.

He had to smile. Man, did he love pushing her buttons and seeing her all fired up.

* * *

Logan opened the door and saw Deuce standing there, with a cheesy smile and cheesy pizza.

"Hey, what's up Beanie?"

"The usual. How about you, Headphones?"

Deuce walked in, setting the pizza on the table. "Same."

Logan opened the box and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Yo, Red! Pizza's arrived!" Deuce hollered down the hall, grabbing a slice of his own.

"Coming!"

"You still getting on her nerves?" Deuce nudged Logan.

He smirked. "What kind of question is that?"

The two boys laughed, as CeCe came out of her room. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

CeCe eyed them carefully, before making her way between them to the pizza box.

"So when's the wedding?" Deuce asked, sitting down on the couch with his second slice of pizza.

"In a month," Logan replied, grabbing a seat on the arm chair.

"One more month until my worst nightmare," CeCe groaned, falling back next to Deuce on the couch. She turned her head towards the Cuban. "Please save me."

Logan felt a hint of jealousy seeing how close the two were.

Deuce laughed. "Come on, chica. Logan ain't that bad."

"Yeah, _Sissy_." Logan winked at her. An unusual feeling occurred in the pit of her stomach. She ignored it.

"Oh, you shut it." She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He caught it easily.

Deuce chuckled at the sight of the two step siblings. "Well, gotta run. Back to flipping pizzas."

The two siblings stood up as the head phoned teen made his way to the door. "See ya tonight, Ce. Bye Beanie."

Deuce pulled the redhead into a quick hug, which she returned, gave Logan a wave, and with that, left.

Logan scrunched his eyebrows together. "What did he mean my 'see you tonight'?"

CeCe shut the door and walked into the kitchen, with the box of pizza, Logan close on her trail. "Oh, Deuce is taking me to Pepper's **[1]** tonight."

She stood on her tippy-toes and grabbed a plastic plate from a cupboard.

"Like.. on a date?" Logan clenched his hands together, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that." CeCe took a post-it and wrote "Flynn" on it. She wrapped up the pizza and stuck the post-it on it. "Make sure he gets some."

"Wait, does your mom know about this 'date'?" Logan ignored her, anger shown in his eyes.

CeCe waved him off. "Oh, don't be such a grumpy beanie. She knows and allows. Are we done with this conversation now?"

Logan didn't reply. He was lost in his thoughts, drowning in his jealousy.

She shook her head and walked back into her room.

_He's all sorts of weird_, she thought as she looked back at him.

* * *

**Logan's POV.**

Out of all people, it was Deuce Martinez. I mean, if it was any other guy, I could have easily made a lame excuse on why she couldn't go. But it was Deuce. They've been friends since Pre-K. And even if I did anything, she would've caught on. She's probably already suspicious because of how I acted when I found out about their "date." Yes, I'm still quoting "date." I can't take this anymore. Why did she have to be my stepsister?

I heard a door close and turned my attention to the hallway. Once I saw who caused it, I stopped breathing.

CeCe walked out in a paprika embellished trim dress, a light pink heart clutch slung over her shoulder, and pink pumps on her feet. She had her red hair in a side fishtail pulling the whole cutesie look together. **[2] **She was stunning.

"Logan? Logan? What are you staring at?" She waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it. She cocked her head to the side, looking adorable without even trying. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm okay." I shook my head and stood next to her.

She raised and eyebrow and looked down at what she was wearing. "Is there something wrong with this outfit?" Her head shot back up. "Should I change?"

"No, no, no! You look fine!" I smiled. "Gorgeous in fact."

She fought a blush coming to her face and giggled. "Thanks."

CeCe made her way to the door. Her hand was on the doorknob when I slipped.

"I don't think you should go out with Deuce."

_Crap .. _I thought.

She paused and turned around. "Uhm, why?"

_Well, since I already bought my ticket to hell.._

"Well..because, isn't it weird dating your best friend?"

_Isn't it weird dating your stepbrother?_

"Yeees. But I don't know, we're friends, but .. We attracted each other." CeCe shrugged.

"Do you like him at all?" I stepped closer to her.

"I mean, yeah of course."

Disregarding her comment, I continued. "Or are you just hiding your feelings for someone else?"

I could tell that she was tensing up as each word I said, I stepped closer and closer.

"I-I like Deuce. I really do."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? What would you do if I did this?"

CeCe shivered as I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Logan, stop." She stepped back.

"Or this?" I swooped down to her neck, kissing up her neck to her jawline and down, trying to find her sweet spot. I knew I found it when she moaned.

"L-Logan.." I licked and sucked, causing her to moan even louder.

She took another step backwards, pushing me off in the process. "Logan, no. How many times do I have to say it?"

I smirked. "As much as you want, babe."

CeCe blushed when I called her babe. "Don't call me that."

**CeCe's POV.**

He took a big step towards me, pinning me to the door.

"I know you want me," I whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"No, I don't, Logan," I lied. "Please, I need to go. Deuce is waiting for-"

I was interrupted when Logan's soft lips crashed into mines. Surprisingly, I didn't push him off. Instead, I kissed him back.

His tongue begged for entrance, and I granted it to him.

I wiggled my arms around his neck, and he pressed me further against the door, hands on my waist.

Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. I shoved him off of me. Oh, how I miss his lips against mines.

"This is so wrong.. We're going to be brother and sister in a month! We can't do this. I can't do this."

Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at his handsome face.

"I know it's wrong.. But then, why does it feel so right?" He caressed my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes, half-expecting him to kiss me again. Hoping.

"I don't know. But, this can't happen. _We _can't happen." I opened my eyes, almost regretting it as I stared into his, making my insides melt.

"Why not, CeCe?" He cocked his head to the side, staring at my lips. I wanted him so bad.

"Because.. My mom's marrying your dad. We're going to be siblings. We're going to be-"

He cut in, "Infinite."

Again, I felt a familiar feeling against my lips, a familiar feeling against my back and waist.

But, this time, I didn't pull back.

And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.

* * *

**So uhm .. Yeah.**

**[1] Pepper's a rip-off of Chilli's. AHAHA. I don't know okay. Shh.**

**[2] www.(polyvore)(.com)/cgi/set?id=73445727 ~ No parenthesis.**

**First Rated T, so no flames please ? (: Constructed criticism and writing tips welcome.**

**Review, my lovelies!**

**[I mean, if I get enough reviews, I might make this into a two-shot. Chapter 2 ; a little Rated M, hmm? (((; ]**

**xpaauloomg.**


End file.
